1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision mitigation apparatus for avoiding collision of a vehicle or mitigating collision damage to the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a collision mitigation apparatus which detects a collision object present around a vehicle using a sensor such as a camera or a radar, and performs drive assist to avoid collision with the collision object or mitigate damage to the vehicle due to collision with the collision object. Such a collision apparatus has a problem in that, if detection reliability of the sensor is lowered due to the weather, ambient brightness, and the like, a collision object may be falsely detected, causing drive assist to be performed unnecessarily.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-48643 describes an object detection apparatus configured to perform drive assist only when reliability of detection of a collision object by a sensor being used is assumed to be high, to prevent drive assist from being performed unnecessarily.
However, there is a chance that the sensor detects an object correctly even when the detection reliability is assumed to be low.